1. Field of the Invention
This invention is an interdiction device that includes a net for trapping and containing a target swimmer, diver or water-borne vessel. The net is deployed from the interdiction device that is either initially submerged in a body of water or floating on the surface of the body of water. The net is deployed either below the surface of the water in one embodiment or on the surface of the water depending on the desired function.
2. Description of Known Art
The applicant is aware of several related devices that are used to intercept a water-borne threat. For instance, the applicant has a pending patent application pertaining to entanglers that will impede the progress of a water-borne threat that approaches the entangler device.
Applicant believes that the material incorporated above is “non-essential” in accordance with 37 CFR 1.57, because it is referred to for purposes of indicating the background of the invention or illustrating the state of the art. However, if the Examiner believes that any of the above-incorporated material constitutes “essential material” within the meaning of 37 CFR 1.57(c)(1)-(3), applicants will amend the specification to expressly recite the essential material that is incorporated by reference as allowed by the applicable rules.